


Diamond in the Rough Artwork

by Camster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cap-Iron Man Big Bang 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camster/pseuds/Camster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork for the Cap/Iron Man big Bang Callenge for Team Fox! The story it goes along with is called "Diamond in the Rough". :D (go read it now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond in the Rough Artwork

 

Here's my depiction of Tony and Steve for the story! :D Hope you enjoy! Here's the link for [Diamond in the Rough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1059625). (Go read it now!)


End file.
